


Kill it before it spreads

by ophidianpoet



Category: SCP Foundation, どうぶつの森 | Animal Crossing Series
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2018-01-06 20:14:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1111062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ophidianpoet/pseuds/ophidianpoet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The SCP Foundation got careless with their containment of 008, and it's started to spread to the inhabitants of research sites 1-8, but Isabelle won't let it get any further than Site 9.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kill it before it spreads

"Is it bad, Isabelle? Am I going to have to…to move away?" Anicotti asked shakily,one paw over her mouth. She sat in the examination room of Site 9’s renovated town hall, perched uneasily on one of the hospital beds.

Isabelle checked the mouse’s vitals once again, reading over the clipboard in her paws. Her face was set with determination as she silently took Anicotti’s temperature and drew a sample of blood. She lifted the syringe up to the light, squinting, and sighed deeply.

"I’ll take that as a "yes"." Anicotti said quietly, tears welling in her eyes. Isabelle nodded. "I’m so sorry, Anicotti. It’s definitely 008. I won;t lecture you on why we shouldn’t get too close to people from out of town, it’s too late for that. We’ll tell the mayor that you’re moving, so he they won’t worry, okay? I’ll take care of it."

The shih-tzu put her arm around the mouse comfortingly, keeping away from her mouth, nose and eyes. “I’ll make sure it gets over with quickly. I promise. You won’t get anyone else sick.” she assured the mint-green mouse. Anicotti wept, trying to accept what was happening. “All right. I’ll go pack my things up. Just…just tell Mayor Jude I had a great time here, okay?” she sniffled. Isabelle nodded grimly. “I will. I’ll tell them you thought Site 9 was the greatest town you’ve ever seen.” Anicotti nodded, asserting her agreement, and left to go pack her things up in cardboard boxes.

Isabelle watched her go, and shook her head in frustration.The Foundation was getting careless with their containment. Or maybe, she didn’t want to think this way but maybe they weren’t caring about the villagers because they were mutants. “We’re not human anymore, so obviously we’re test subjects.” she said bitterly to the empty examination room. All the “animals” living in Site 0, Site 3 (a.k.a “City Folk”), Site 6 (a.k.a. “Wild World) and Site 9 (a.k.a. “New Leaf) had been humans long ago, before interacting with the fertility idols designated as “Gyroids” and undergoing the slow transformation the researchers named the “animal crossing”. Isabelle caught a glimpse of her canine face in the mirror, and found herself unable to recall what she looked like as a human.

Anicotti was the third case of infection by SCP-008 she’d seen during her time in Site 9. If a resident of the town got sick, the mayor could be counted on to look after them…once the sickness was determined to be relatively benign. After the first instance of 008 infection, Isabelle put herself in charge of medical evaluations for sick townspeople, in an effort to protect the mayor. She smiled tiredly, wondering if her protective attitude towards Mayor Jude came from her, or from her transformation into an over-sized dog.

The next morning, Anicotti spotted the mayor out watering the Site’s beautiful flowers, and ran over to tell them the news of her moving away. To the mouse’s relief, Jude was accepting of her decision, and wished her well on her travels. Isabelle watched the interaction on one of the camera’s she’d installed in a street light, and nodded, satisfied with Anicotti’s bravery. Isabelle reached under her desk and retrieved her shotgun, thoughtfully cleaning and calibrating the weapon. She would wait until the mayor was on the Island, or up on Main Street„ then go personally make sure Anicotti wouldn’t infect anyone else.


End file.
